Fairytales
by TheRescuer2
Summary: Because in the end, the hero doesn't always win. For 2 kool to spell kool right. NO SLASH!


**Fairytales**

**So this is a one-shot for 2 kool to spell kool right. I saw that you said your birthday was on the 28****th****, and here is my birthday present to you. I know how much you enjoy angst, and we both know that we have an extreme love of Logan angst. So here is probably one of the angsty thing I have ever written, just for you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>"Fear isn't so difficult to understand. After all, weren't we all frightened as children? Nothing has changed since Little Red Riding Hood faced the big bad wolf. What frightens us today is exactly the same sort of thing that frightened us yesterday. It's just a different wolf. This fright complex is rooted in every individual."<br>~Alfred Hitchcock

He had been raised that fairytales were true.

The villain was easiest thing to spot in the story. He was drawn onto the pages in the dark black coat and had the devious devil smile etched upon his pale complexion. He had this master plan that he would get away. He would cause trouble for our heroes until the protagonist or protagonists finally gained the strength and took out the bad guy. Then the hero would get the girl, and all was right in the universe.

Our story begins on a Tuesday night. But staying true to the fashion of fairytales, we must begin our story the right way.

Once upon a time, two young men were walking down a street. In the sky, dark clouds covered the once starry night. They were threatening to open up, screaming in agony as rain flooded out of them. In the distance, thunder was growling at the two young men, and lightening that was growing stronger with each flash that danced upon their faces. But the weather couldn't even rip the smiles from their faces as they laughed their way back home. To these two young men, they were floating on air despite the storm around them.

The first young man, a young blonde, had finally managed to get out the three words that matter most too any girl: I love you. Since they had met seven year ago when they were sixteen, both knew they were in love. But it was only now, at twenty three years old, that he had managed to confess this love through words. He had confessed to his girlfriend that he felt this way to her only a mere few hours ago. She returned the feelings, and then they had proved these feelings of love in the most romantic way possible.

The second young man, a young raven haired boy, was feeling like he was the king of the world. He had finally broke down and told the girl of his dreams that he was in love with her. That he had been feeling this way since he had first laid eyes on her. When he began to fumble with his words, she had silenced him with a heart pouring kiss.

These two young men were polar opposites.

Kendall, the blonde haired gentlemen, was strong-minded and spirited. He wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed it. He didn't back down to anything. Give Kendall a task, and he do it ten times better than you even asked. Kendall was an open book, and he wasn't afraid to let anybody read him.

Logan, the raven haired gentlemen, was reserved and quiet. He wasn't one to speak up in situations unless instructed too. He kept to his studies and provided logic when needed. Logan was a closed book, and he wasn't ever going to let anybody read him unless he knew they could be trusted with knowing the tale of his life.

The two friends had met up after their respected dates to walk back to their home together, where their two other friends, James and Carlos, were awaiting to hear the news of what had happened to in their friend's love lives that night. While James and Carlos remained single, they were on the verge of finding love with the right women. And when the two sets their sights on something, there was no stopping them.

"Logan…it was great." Kendall said with a dreamy sparkle in his green eyes as the two made their way down the street, "I don't think Jo and I could have proven to each other that we love each other in a better way. I feel like I'm floating on air. It was so…magical."

"If I could, I would burst out into song and dance right now." Logan said with a quick spin. "Camille really loves me, and I love her. She's the one Kendall. I just know it in my heart."

The two lapsed into a moment of silence, reliving their sweet moments of love. Smiles on there faces, an extra spring in their already light, happy feet. Nothing could ruin the moment.

Expect for a bullet straight into Logan's back.

The raven haired gentlemen arched his back in agony before falling backwards onto the ground below. Blood poured out of the tiny hole in his back at a horrifying rate. Kendall collapsed quickly to his knees, placing his hands against Logan's petrified body.

"Logan!" Kendall screamed, trying to grasp the situation in his head. The blonde glanced up at the sound of cackling footsteps approaching. His eyes narrowed with fury at the sight of the attacker approaching.

"Give me your wallet, or I kill both of you."

* * *

><p>It was the most annoying sound that he had ever heard, yet it was comforting. The steady <em>beep, beep, beep<em>, reminded him he was still alive.

He was still alive.

Slowly, his eyes freed themselves of the lock and chain that seemed to be bolting them shut. He found himself looking up at speckled dotted ceiling tiles.

"Oh thank god!" Carlos cried out. The Latino rushed over to the bedside, gathering the hands of his injured friend into his. "You're alive Logie. You're alive…"

"Carlos!' James snapped from a corner of the room. Logan watched as James came into his line of vision, and saw how distraught the tall brunette was. His eyes were bloodshot and red from all the crying he had been doing. Dark circles had painted themselves under his normally bright eyes, showing an extreme lack of sleep.

"Let him be." The tall brunette ordered, taking a place on the other side of Logan's bed. "He just woke up. He's bound to have questions."

"So then ask them." Carlos snapped. Logan could see the tension between the two. James had mentioned something about questions…

"Where is Kendall?" Logan asked.

James and Carlos's eyes instantly filled with tears. Both opened their mouths to speak at different times, but no noise came out. "Logan…" James finally whispered, collapsing into a chair that was resting behind him.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered his friend's name, but saying it was like pouring a bucket of acid on James and Carlos

What was that old chant that the villain would repeat over and over again to draw out the hero out of his hiding spot? That chant that was said over and over again to the hero, who was breathlessly panting while he gained his courage to emerge and save the day? _Come out, come out, wherever you are…_

"I'll tell him."

Jo came into the room, sporting a pregnant belly. "Hey Logan." She greeted softly. James jumped out his chair right away, and gave it to the expecting mother. "How you feeling?"

"You're pregnant." Logan stated, his brown eyes locked onto the bump on the blonde woman.

"Five months." She replied, her hand instantly going to her stomach as she sat down in the chair. "But this isn't about me. Tell me how you are feeling."

"Like I got shot a little while ago. How many hours has it been? Ten? Eleven? Twelve?"

"Try too many." Carlos mumbled.

"It's been five months Logan." Jo answered. "You were shot walking home one night. You lost so much blood that the doctors had to put you into a medical induced coma for a month. But when they tried to pull you out, your body decided you weren't ready to wake up. You slipped into an actual coma for the next four months."

"Where is Kendall?" Logan asked, his foggy mind only focusing on the blonde man who had been alongside him that moment when the bullet ripped through his skin.

"He was shot too." Jo said.

"And is he in a coma?"

_Come out, come out, wherever you are…_

"He was shot six times in the chest. The autopsy report says he was dead by the second. He didn't suffer that much pain Logan. He's at peace now."

_Come out, come out, wherever you are…_

**But Kendall wasn't ever coming out.**

Logan Mitchell had been raised that fairytales where true. That he could spot the villain like that. That in the end, the hero always got the girl. That the hero always defeated the villain, and everybody in the kingdom was happy in the end. That they could live out the rest of their days in peace knowing they were safe.

What ever happened to that philosophy?

What was he supposed to believe in now?

What…

Logan was too busy breaking down into tear to finish any more thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Logan!"<p>

Logan looked down at the dirty blonde mess in front of him. "Kendall Francis Taylor, what did you get yourself into?"

The three year old smiled up at Logan. "I went running through the creek with Uncle Carlos and Mommy is trying to make me go take a bath, but I ran off and found you!"

Resting his cane on the wall next to him, Logan lowered his body into a chair. "Now why would you run away from a bath? Don't you want to be a clean little boy? It would make your Mommy a happy Mommy."

"Nope!"

Logan gave out a small chuckle. "Okay, what am I going to have to do to get you to go take that bath?"

Kendall Jr. ran out of the room, a mischievous smile on his face. Logan sat patiently in the guest room of the Taylor's house as he listened to Kendall Jr. tear apart his own bedroom in the next room over.

It had been nearly four years since Kendall's death. Jo, James, Carlos, and Logan were finally being able to move on past it, and were putting all their attention to making sure Kendall Jr. would grow up in a normal household. They would tell happy stories of Kendall to his son. They would make sure he never forgot who his father was.

But yet, Kendall continued to haunt the adults. Logan's scarring injuries were a constant reminder of what that murderer had done to tear part their normal lives that night. The bullet had damaged parts of Logan's spine, and resulted in partial paralysis on the left side of his body. They were forced to view the damage done to their lives every single time Logan walked around.

Kendall Jr. ran back into the room, and held up something in front of Logan's face. The sight of the rectangular book made Logan gulped.

"Read?"

Logan hadn't read a fairytale in years. He had given up the belief of happy endings when Jo had delivered news of Kendall's death to him. That stupid philosophy that in the end, the good guy always won had been thrown out the window. He was afraid to read them. They would remind him of that his silly childhood belief. They would remind him to much of the pain he had been suffering for the past three years since Kendall's death.

"Please?"

With a soft smile, Logan patted on his knee. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."<p>

~G.K. Chesterton


End file.
